The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for associating information with a particular package of textile material on a textile machine and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for storing and accessing information relating to a particular package on a memory chip.
In Swiss Patentschrift 410 718, a method is disclosed for securing a magnetic means to the tube of a textile package, the magnetic means being adapted to carry information relating to the particular package on which it is secured. However, problems arise in accessing the encoded information on the magnetic means since the magnetic means must typically be positioned within a few micrometers of the device for accessing the magnetically stored information to effectively access or "read" the information. In practice, conditions such as the dirt and dust, which are typically generated during textile operations, hinder the positioning of the magnetic means and its associated magnetic reading device within the narrow tolerance of a few micrometers.